1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the art of converting heat energy to mechanical energy and more particularly to a novel method of converting heat energy to linear and rotary output forces and motions and to a novel heat powered linear force generator and rotary heat engine.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with a vast assortment of methods and devices for converting heat energy to mechanical energy. Examples of such devices are steam engines, internal combustion engines, and the like. Engines of this type, of course, convert heat energy to mechanical energy by utilizing the heat energy to produce a pressurized working fluid which then acts on a movable pressure wall, such as a piston, to drive the latter in a linear motion or other motion which is converted to a desired output motion of the engine output member. Thus, such engines do not utilize the input heat energy directly but rather indirectly to pressurize a gas which then acts on a mechanical element to produce the mechanical output energy.
It has been proposed in the past to convert heat energy to mechanical energy in a different manner by effecting thermal deformation of a mechanical element and converting this thermal deformation to a mechanical motion. Heat powered devices of this kind are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,826,273; 2,337,084; 3,142,149, 3,229,177; 3,303,642; 3,430,441; and 3,625,002.